Blossoms of Reverie
by Words You Wield
Summary: Sano has been having an uprise in daydreams that have Mizuki in them. Will he do anything about them? And with another school trip coming up, will Mizuki's secret stay a secret? SaxMi
1. How Amusing

**First Hana-Kimi fanfic! Yay! Sorry if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. TT**

'**_Thinking'  
_**"**Speaking"  
****Doing  
**_**Flashback/daydream :D**_

**Chapter 1  
****How amusing.**

"..zuki! ….. Mizuki! Get up!" Amber eyes fluttered open to meet midnight ones, staring at her. Izumi Sano stood on the floor, black hair still slightly damp from his bath, and his dark blue shirt almost clung to his form.

'_I'm still asleep..?'_ the sleepy eyed Ashiya Mizuki thought, _'what a nice dream…' _she rolled over, reaching for a pillow, efforts in vain. "Where's my pillow..?" she mumbled and looked over, seeing roommate still standing next to her bed, arms crossed.

"Sa..no..?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyed and sitting up, short brown bed head everywhere. "What time is it?" She moved aside her sheets and made her way down the ladder to the floor.

"9:30." He answered bluntly, ready for a squeal, which happened.

"We're late for class! Why didn't you say anything?!" She made her way for the bathroom, only to be stopped by a hand grasping her arm lightly.

"Did you forget already? It's spring break," Sano chuckled at his roommate. She could be so air headed sometimes, "we're going to the amusement park with Nakatsu today, remember? So get ready."

"Why'd you get me up after you got ready?" She asked, Sano returning Mizuki's arm, only to have it be crossed with the other one.

"I tried... you just groaned and threw your pillow at me." Sano looked at the pillow slumped on the floor. "Besides, I took a bath, and you'd just go back to sleep waiting for me."

Mizuki paused, chuckling slightly, scratching the back of her head. "That's where it went…" she said quietly, going back to her normal tone of voice, "how do you know I'd go to sleep? Maybe I would've gotten dressed."

"Because you still need to shower. Now get started, we're leaving in a half hour." Sano said, causing another yelp to erupt from her as she hurried picking out clothes and ran into the bathroom, slamming it shut.

Sano sighed, sitting down on his bed. A moment later he heard a quiet click as she locked the bathroom door. "At least she didn't forget this time." He mumbled, thought straying but soon returning to one subject. _'She didn't even realize she wasn't wearing her vest.' _He thought, turning light pink. _'Even if it is the spring, it's not hot enough to be wearing a tank top…idiot.' _He smiled lightly, brining his arm over his eyes as he closed them, lying back on the bed.

Of course, she was his idiot. She didn't know it, but he knew her secret. He'd known since day one, yet never told anyone she was really a girl. He didn't plan to, either. He'd gotten so used to Mizuki, and attached her. If she left he wasn't sure what would happen, he was already close to losing it with her being there and him not being able to do anything. At least Nakatsu was brave enough to turn "gay" for her; he still thought she was a boy. In a way, Sano felt almost relieved he was the only one who knew about her true gender, as far as he knew. If other people knew, they might report her, or try to take her away from him- neither of which would happen.

Sano's arm slipped away from his face as he slipped into a daydream, staring at the bottom of the top bunk.

_Mizuki stepped out of the bathroom and smiled, "I'm ready!" She paused, "Sano..?" she asked, looking at her roommate, who was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling boredly. She walked over, leaning over and reaching to place a hand on the bed, though another hand took it and Sano looked over. "I can't do it anymore, Mizuki..."_

"_Do what, Sano?"_

"_Nothing," he looked away for a moment, sitting up, "let's go, nakatsu's waiting for us." He let go, standing._

"No, it's _not nothing!" Mizuki pushed the subject, a determined look on her face. "What's bothering you, Sano?"_

"_Nothing." He said simply._

"_Tell me or I'm not leaving." Mizuki crossed her arms stubbornly._

_Sano looked over and leant over slightly, pushing her against the bunk bed ladder and looking her in the eye. "I can't sit here doing nothing." He said. She could feel her breath on his lips as she turned brighter reds and pinks before getting brighter when their faces got closer. Their lips brushed each other before meeting. Mizuki leaned into the kiss that she had been dreaming of for the past—_

"Sano! Hey! Wake up!" Mizuki smiled, walking over after she had slipped out of the bathroom clad in shorts and a blue t-shirt. "And you said _I _would fall asleep." She smiled.

Sano's eyes shot open and he sat up, looking at her. "I wasn't asleep. I just wasn't paying attention." he said the last part a little quieter and he looked away as he stood. His heartbeat had slowed down slightly since he realized that was a daydream, and nothing more.

"Ready to go?" Mizuki smiled, slipping on shoes. "Nakatsu is waiting on us."

-------

**A/N**

**I don't think it was THAT bad...**

**Constructive criticism yay!**


	2. Super Nakatsu Ferris Wheel Revolution!

**Yay! I already got some reviews! I logged on the next day and it was like "reviews" and I was all "hosnap! That was fast :D"**

**It made me really happy I was told I kept their characters really well. I tried it kind of bothers me when it's not like that... Or something.**

**Anywho! Ill shut up now!**

'**_Thinking'  
_**"**Speaking"  
Doing  
**_**Flashback/ Daydream :D**_

**I like putting those so people don't get confoosed. C:**

**Chapter 2  
****The Super Nakatsu Ferris Wheel Revolution!  
-------**

After a very long and boring car ride on behalf of Io and Rio, who was also tagging along for the fun of it, they all arrived. "Hey! Whoever's asleep back there better wake up or we're ditching you!" Io yelled, opening the door and stepping out, immediately getting a good amount of looks from some high school boys. She wore her usual sunglasses, a blue jean Capri's, and a plain green tank top. Leaning down back into the car, she removed her sunglasses momentarily, "Seriously, Nakatsu, wake up."

Mizuki sat silently as Nakatsu slept, drooling on her shoulder. "Uh... Nakatsu...?"

"Mizuki…," Nakatsu's eyes opened very slowly, seeing a bright-eyed girl looking at him. "M-Mizuki?!" he sat up, looking confused. "I thought I was asleep!"

"You were." Mizuki replied, blinking.

"I meant in my bed!" he replied, standing and stretching, yawning loudly. "Well, whatever. Let's go!"

"How come you're so tired? Didn't you sleep at all last night?" Mizuki questioned, standing and letting Rio out before shutting the door.

"A little bit. I was up late thinking of the next phase for my Super Nakatsu Revolution!" he grinned.

'_Great.'_ Sano thought, not as worried about Nakatsu as he was wondering how weird it would end up being.

"Hurry!" Rio yelled, already making her way to the entrance, Io long gone.

"Hey, wait up!" Mizuki laughed, running after her, Sano and Nakatsu following.

"Where should we go first, Mizuki?" Rio asked, looking at the park map. "Ooh! Ferris Wheel!" she smiled.

"Alright." Mizuki nodded, looking towards Sano and Nakatsu for approval. "Sound alright?"

They both nodded, Nakatsu obviously trying to think of a way to get close to Mizuki on this ride, as he will for every one.

"Whoa! I haven't seen a two-person cabin in a long time." Mizuki smiled, watching two people load on cabins on the Ferris wheel. _'I wonder who I'll end up sitting next to.'_

"I want to sit next to Mizuki!" Nakatsu butt in before anyone could say anything. Grinning, he latched onto her arm as hey were about to load.

Rio blinked, figuring she'd be sitting next to Sano, then. As Mizuki and Nakatsu loaded, they and to wait a minute to get in the next one. Rio knew about Mizuki and Sano, but also knew about Nakatsu. Once sitting, Rio looked out the window, "Look! There's Mizuki! He's waving." She laughed, waving back before turning around and looking at Sano. "So, Sano…" She crossed her legs and arms, "Doesn't it bother you how Nakatsu hangs all over your roommate? Don't you ever get a chance to talk to Mizuki? I mean, you must care about Mizuki, since he's your roommate."

Sano blinked, looking at her. She was a clever girl, especially since she only called Mizuki a 'he' once. Did that mean she knew, too? Must have, otherwise she wouldn't have stumbled saying it. "'Course I do, Mizuki is my roommate. I have to watch out for him; you never know what'll happen to him when he stops paying attention."

Rio laughed, looking out the window and pausing. "You didn't answer whether or not it bothers you."

"Nope, I talk to Mizuki in the room." Sano shrugged.

Rio was determined to get more out of him by the end of the ride. "But… doesn't he _always_ hang over Mizuki?"

"He says he's in love with Mizuki." Sano said, "He turned 'gay' for Mizuki, or something like that."

"But you don't hang over mizuki like a lovesick puppy." Rio said, glancing over for a split second.

"You're a clever girl." Sano said, looking out the window as they neared the top for the first time. "What do you know?"

"As much as Julia does, which I imagine you found out before she showed up."

----Mizuki and Nakatsu

"Aw, they don't see me..." Mizuki was peering through their window at Rio and Sano, but she could tell they were seriously talking. She sat up and looked over at Nakatsu, who looked awkward and fidgety. "Are you okay, naka—Are you afraid of heights, Nakatsu?" she blinked

"No!" Nakatsu looked over. He had just never really been in a closed area alone with Mizuki before. He slightly doubted his 'super Nakatsu revolution' steps at this point, but grinned, "It's a great view." He turned and looked out the window, "Want to help me figure out where to go next?"

"Yeah!" Mizuki looked out the window next to him on the seat, the view overlooking the whole theme park. "Ooh! How about that Roller Coaster? It looks fun!" she asked, looking over with an excited look in her eyes.

"Okay." He laughed.

-------

**Yay! More stuff, I think this one was a little longer. I debated going farther, but I'll let you guys wait :D**

**Finals the rest of the week D:**


End file.
